Let's Celebrate it  Digimon Xros Wars Anniversary
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Digimon Xros War Anniversary Fic XD! This fic contain Akari X Taiki and Kiriha X Nene :  hope you enjoy this fic! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!


Yay! I finally made this for DXW Anniversary! this fiction contain Akari X Taiki ship and Kiriha X Nene ship :) hope you enjoy this and HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DIGIMON XROS WARS!

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON XROS WARS!

Let's Celebrate It!

Taiki, Kiriha and Nene rest in in somewhere, in the middle of forest. Taiki laid his body to the ground. "I just wondering, how long we have been here?"

"One month?" answered Nene.

"Nah... I think 1 year..." said Kiriha as Nene nodded.

"Hum... that right..." he said. Then Shoutmon went out from X-loader.

"Hey! How about we celebrate it!" he exited.

"Really?"

"That would be bad idea..." said Kiriha.

"Why?"

"Enemy will know our position if we make a party!"

"You're right but-" Taiki stopped as he saw a falling star.

"What that!" said Shoutmon.

"I don't know but I think that Meteor will hit us!" warned Taiki but it's too late. The Meteor lande on them harshly.

When Taiki open his eyes, Akari was in the top of him.

"Akari!" he blushed.

"Aaah! sorry!" she quickly stand up and give him hand to stand up. Taiki look around and he saw Zenjirou landed on Nene. Nene screamed and slapped him to get away, think he's pervert. Kiriha glared on him. 'Poor Zenjirou...' thought Taiki.

"What are you guys doing here? And How?" asked Taiki as Omegamon appeared behind them.

"I was the one who send them here..."

"Let me explain... We will celebrate our Anniversary!" exclaimed Zenjirou.

"Anniversary of what?"

"That we have been in here for 1 year!" he said as he wrapped his hand around Taiki's shoulder.

"B-but..."

"Don't worry, the enemy celebrate it too..." said Omegamon.

"Eeeh!" those Trio General sweat dropped.

"Nah! Let's Party!" shout Shoutmon as Xros Heart Member went out.

"Yeah! Party Party!" said Donkodomon.

"I've been waiting this!" said Chibikamemon.

"This going awesome kyuu!"

"I agreed..." said Beelzebumon and Wisemon.

"Nyaaw! I do love too..." said Bastemon as Knightmon and Pawnchessmons followed.

"What the hell...?" protested Kiriha but then Deckerdramon went out.

"I agreed.."

"Yay! I've been waiting for!" said Dracomon as Cyberdramon and Greymon keep quiet.

"It's okay...?" Mailbirdramon asked Kiriha.

"Fine..."

"Yay! I love this Nene!" said Sparrowmon flying around them.

"Moni Moni!" said Monitamons as they went out from Nene's X-loader.

"Oh yeah!" said Mervamon as she raised hand.

They celebrate it with big fire and ate digi-noir, Taiki sat on the big rock to watch them all. He still can't feel relaxed and keep watching them from danger. Akari walk to him while bringing a drink.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... I just... worried Enemy will attacked us..."

"Don't worry... I saw before arrived in here, All death general was gathering on Bagramon's castle.."

"Ooh.." he said as he take a sip of the drink.

"Taiki..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you miss me Taiki?" she said with nervous tone, Taiki blushed.

"O-Of course I am, I just don't want to hurt you because of me..."

"It's okay..." she said as she holding his hands. They btoh smiled to each other.

Meanwhile on the party, Zenjirou sneaking to make a move to Nene but Kiriha was the one who beside her. Nene wrapped her arms around her body.

"Are you feel cold?" Ask Kiriha.

"Uh... yeah little..." she said. Kiriha pulled his jacket off and wrapped it on Nene.

"You atarted turning like Taiki, always cared for everyone but forget yourself..." he said as he looking away. Nene smiled on him as she laid her head on his shoulders.

"Thanks Kiriha..." he blushed.

'Gaaah! I'm doomed!' thought Zenjirou despretely. He didn't know the Digimons was watching them.

"Are broken heart is very hurtful, kyuu?" ask Cutemon.

"You better don't..." said Dorulumon.

"Human such interesting..." said Wisemon.

* * *

><p>"Hu-uh..." nodded Beelzebumon. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Knightmon and Pawnchessmons laughing at him as Omegamon just sighed.<p>

Meanwhile Blastmon, Evilmons and Lilithmon was on the way to Bagramon's Room.

"Why Bagramon calling us?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me!" said Lilithmon annoyed.

"I think he will fired her, Evil..." whispered Evilmon.

"What you said!"

"N-Nothing Evil!" he said as they entered the room. A lot of scary and strong Digimon even Digimon who already dead show up in here.

"What happening here!" confused Lilithmon, then Darknightmon laughed her.

"Wahaha! You don't know this is a Anniversary?"

"What! How could I forget this!" said Lilithmon panicked, then Bagramon handed her a drink.

"Enjoy the Party Lilithmon..." he said. Lilithmon eventually jumped and bowed to him.

"Thanks Bagramon-sama!" she bowed as the party begin. Madleomon was talking to AcientVolcanomon and Neptunemon while Icedevimon talk with Musyamon and Koungoumon. Lucemon was discussed with Darknightmon and Tsuwamon.

"I think it's good idea to attacked those pesky human now..." offered Musyamon.

"Nah~ let them enjoy their day off, besides we didn't want our party ruine by them too..." said Bagramon as his minions agreed.

THE END!

Kinda confused to end this fic, sorry if not really entertain you or have a lot mistake grammar :P thanks for rea until end an please reviews ^_^ see you in other fic XD


End file.
